Max in DiZ'nee Land - The Happiest Place Online
by GhostAuthor102
Summary: Maxine McCrawley is a seventeen year old girl with the best birthday present money could buy. Together with her friends online and off she will discover not only the Happiest Place Online but also the Most Competitive Place online. My Characters are my own, rights to Various Disney Worlds and Characters belong to their respective writers and creators.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – Meet Maxine**_

"Happy Birthday Maxxy!" cheered the 'oh so cheery' Ashley Crawford. Maxine rolled her eyes at the childish nickname. She opened her scuffed and torn back pack. Taking out her brown paper bag containing her lunch. Ashley sat in front of Max, sapphire eyes met dark lined, hazel ones.

"Come on! Smile you look sexy super fine when you smile!" Ashley snorted with laughter with that goofy laugh of hers as she winked.

"You are such an idiot Crawford" Maxine shook her head.

Ashley placed her chin on the wooden outdoor table the pair sat at every lunchtime. Her thin auburn eyebrows perched up to give her a more pensive look.

Max sighed "Come on don't give me that look-"

"Goofy!" Ashley smiled

"Huh?" Max blinked

"I prefer goofy to idiot." She paused for thought "it sounds cuter" Ashley decided smiling. Sitting she laced her thin fingers under her chin. Her bracelet coated arms jingled as she waved them, as if playing her own theme.

Maxine scoffed "Whatever, Ash." Max relented "You are now dubbed the Goofiest of them all" .

Ashley laughed "Why thank you Maxxy! I shall take this title and run with it!"

"What are you two on about?" came the deeper more masculine voice of Daniel Crawford. Ashley's fraternal twin brother and second best friend. "Happy Birthday Maxxy- Sorry I mean-"

Ashley stifled a laugh as Max spied a faint blush run across Daniel's face.

Max smirked and dismissed the mishap "you're just lucky I'm feeling nice today"

"Aw Max you are always nice!" The goofy Ashley dismissed giving a kind smile and wink like she always did.

"Come on then, might as well join the little party we are having" Max nodded. The latter looked upon the twins as Daniel took his seat next to his sister. Sure she didnt get along with Daniel as well as Ashley, but when it came down to it he was a great guy. He could be a bit of a pessimist at times, but who isnt?

Having a best friend also meant extending your family a little farther too. She learnt that long ago.

"You know you two look especially alike today" Max stirred with a smirk.

Daniel and Ashley exchanged a distasteful glance

"I was born a minute before him so..." Ashley corrected "he looks like _me_" Ashley jerked a thumb toward her chest.

"True, true" Max agreed.

"I knew I would regret coming over here…" Daniel sighed "Girls …"

"Ahem!" Ashley coughed getting her brothers attention once again. "That's girl" she indicated to herself then to Max "and woman! Max is a young woman now, 17 is a big number in a girl's life you know!"

"Since when?" Daniel shook his head, the freckles creasing on his nose

Ashley knocked on her brothers skull "Helloooooo?!" She got right up in his face "you just said happy birthday to her! So since today you fool!"

Daniel shook his sister off as their identical pairs of eyes met "I know that! What I meant was- ah forget it…" he waved his hands huffing exhausted.

"Honestly, mind of a gold fish this one" Ashley snorted into goofy laughter again. Max shook her head biting into the sandwich her mother had packed for her. After her taste buds were disturbed she rejected it immediately.

"Ugh bloody hell!" Max's face scrunched up in disgust pushing her lunch aside. "It's a bloody miracle my mum even had kids…" she mumbled under her breath

"She put mayonnaise on your sandwich again?" Ashley sighed. "I thought she was working again?"

"No" Max shook her head glaring at her lunch bag. "Frank came back, so she's decided to become miss homemaker again."

Daniel furrowed his brow "She's trying right? I mean she did make you lunch after all"

"Yeah… right" Max huffed deciding it was a moot point. _'She should have tried years ago…'_she thought.

Suddenly the bell rang, it was the warning bell that lunch would soon be over.

"Oh!" Ashley gasped "I haven't given you your present yet!"

"It's not a free hugs coupon is it?" Max sneered hitching up her bag onto her left shoulder.

"No. That's for Valentine's Day my lovely" Ashley nudged her friend from across the table. "Here." sure enough Max was presented with a wrapped gift.

"It's from both of us" Daniel smiled.

"I know you don't like sentimental birthday gifts." Ashley shrugged in one of her rare moments of seriousness. "We thought you needed to have something, you know?"

Max looked at them both in honest surprise and unwrapped the precious gift. Her hazel eyes widened as she tucked a scruffy piece of raven hair behind her pierced ear. _'No way…_' she thought she had only seen this in stores and wished she could have a copy to call her own.

"No you really shouldn't have-"

Ashley rushed at her in a full on hug. Her friend's slim body pressed up against her short stature.

"I knew you'd love it Maxxy!"

"Ash you've got arms like vines you'll choke the life out of her." Daniel scoffed

"If I die now I'll die happy" Max sighed.

Ashley snorted with laughter for the third time today grinning.

"Where did you get this? Toby said they were completely out of stock!" Max looked at the gold lettering tracing it with her finger.

"Me and my bro." Ashley hooked her brother into her armpit. Both tall creatures standing beside one another beaming "We got connections."

"I ordered it online, Dad gave me allowance on his credit card." Daniel answered honestly much to Ashley's dismay.

"I… thank you both so much!" Max beamed back "Finally DiZ'nee's Heroes is mine!"

"You can even join my group when you start it up!" Ashley flipped the cover of Max's new video game over to point to a critic's statement she had read a million times. "This guy, should get paid double for this quote because believe me it's so true…."

"The happiest place on earth huh?" Max read the quote "We'll see about that." Max squinted seeing a name printed underneath the quote. "...Mr Charming from…. Gamer Gazette magazine"

"One problem…" Daniel sighed splitting up the two "Didn't your Mom sell your computer?"

"That's the bonus about having a big brother with a half decent job. He bought me a laptop last year for my 16th" Max grinned slyly. Adding the last note as a mumble "…for school…"

"For school?" Daniel spluttered "I think I immediately regret buying this…"

"Trust me, I use it for school... and gaming" Max shrugged "He'll understand"

With that the last bell rang and the three dashed off to class together all smiles.

Max walked home from school her 4 year old canvas shoes flopping about as she marched. She definitely needed new clothes. Her hazel eyes scanned over the cars full of teens zooming out of the school parking lot.

She sighed deciding that traffic would just piss her off if she had her own car. Yet it would sure cut the time walking home. Not to mention it was hot.

Her town was in the middle of a heatwave at the moment, it made her rethink her all black wardrobe she was usually pretty proud of. Her nose piercing was beginning to grow hot in the sun. _'Not cool...'_ She thought to herself.

Feeling a pool of sweat forming between her shoulder blades. She decided to tie up her mop of raven black hair keeping it from sticking to the back of her neck.

To break her boring stroll to home base she felt her pocket vibrate. She dipped a hand into the left pocket of her well-worn dark wash jeans. And removed her brother's old Nokia.

She smiled a little when she saw the first message was from Ashley:

'_Can't wait to see you online tonight! And happy birthday!' _

If only they lived in the same direction it would be so much easier having someone to talk to on the long way home. She flicked down using the square arrow keys and clicked on the second name.

'_I do hope you are having a wonderful birthday! It's much more fun than an un-birthday they happen every day'_

Max was tempted to question what the heck an 'un-birthday' was but knowing Alice she decided not to. It was probably some British saying she had no idea about.

'_Thanks Alice. Didn't you say your uncle got you a copy of DH recently?'_

Max awaited her British 'text-pal's' reply. Sure enough after a few minutes her device buzzed to life.

'_Oh yes, he said everyone whose anyone plays this game at least once.'_

Max was about to respond when her phone buzzed to life once more:

'_It is incredibly difficult, so I stopped playing. The last thing I remember was having to follow a white rabbit…'_

Max shook her head with a scoff. Alice was much more of a reader according to most of her posts on tumblr and what she had sent Maxine online. But after Maxine went on and on about playing the damn thing, Alice must've decided to try it herself. It looked like she had another friend to play with.

'_Don't worry Alice, You'll have help soon enough. Just don't fall down any rabbit holes'_

Maxine laughed to herself sighing "Ah I am hilarious…" she decided privately putting her phone away and concentrating on the path ahead. Her mind was alive with what she would do on the game, who she would be…

She hadn't looked forward to something this much in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Escape…**

Max rushed home slinging her tattered bag off her shoulder.

"Hey! No running! I'm trying to watch TV here!" came the arrogant and strong New York accent of Frank Littleton. Max ignored him instead making sure to stomp her feet louder so as to disrupt him.

"Maxine Beatrice Mc Crawley!"

Maxine shuddered at her awful middle name, her mother's shrill Scottish accent echoing in her skull. She halted as her mother came up to her side.

"What 'ave I told you about running amuck in the house. Did you wipe yer shoes?"

Max sighed clenching her jaw "Yes mom" as if to prove it she extended her leg to show her mother her 'clean-ish' soles.

"Good" her mother's heart shaped face beamed as she looked at her daughter. "Now come on, sit with yer mother"

"Mom!" Max shrugged off her hand "I have stuff to do"

"Homework?" Her mother rose a brow crinkles around her eyes deepening. Dyed blonde hair falling out from her messy bun. Max wasn't used to her mother being so involved with her life. She had always either worked all day or just completely ignored her.

Now that she had Frank, he seemed to encourage her to get more involved with her and her little brother Thomas' lives. It just seemed so fake like she was only interested when Frank was around.

And it was annoying…

"No… I was going to talk to my friends"

"You've been at school all day love, you talked to them plenty." Her Mother assured her.

Max felt herself shoved into the armchair beside Frank who smiled at her to which she didn't return the favor. Every time he was around it just felt like an intrusion. Her mother took the lounge seat beside Frank as she plastered on a smile for her daughter.

"So? What?" Max folded her arms.

"Well" her mother sat back "No need to be a sourpuss love"

Max sighed, thinking back to what Daniel had said. 'She is trying…'

"How was school?" Frank wondered.

"Fine thanks" she nodded her fierce hazel eyes fixing on the television screen again. "Just the usual prison- I mean institution of learning"

Her mother laughed at her dry humor. Max let the hint of a smile get away from her as her mother piped up. "Did your friends get you anything this year?"

Max knew her mother didn't like video games. She'd either make her return it or apologize to Ashley for taking it. She'd have to hide it, not that it was a problem her mother never went into her room. After all, all those parenting books told her to give the child space and that's what Max counted on. 'Thank you self-help industry…'

"Just a card," Max replied.

"Oh how lovely" Her mother clapped "That Ashley girl had been Maxine's friend since 5th grade Frank"

"Really?" Frank asked "You're lucky kiddo, not many people are loyal like that anymore"

'Maybe not to you… you pile of-' Max wanted to say but she returned with a smile "yeah, she's great"

"Jeannie, do you want a coffee?" Frank asked.

"No thanks love, just had one" Her mother smiled making Max sick to her stomach. The way her mother was acting all happy and carefree with him. Only dad could do that! Make her smile like that…

But now, he was gone. It was 5 years ago yet it still managed to get her upset now and again losing a father the way she did. Her hazel eyes wandered. Looking to the mantelpiece seeking that salvation of seeing her father smiling from that silver frame.

"Mom… where's dad?" Maxine asked her insides twisting.

"What? Maxine-" Jeannie looked to where her daughter was looking. There sat a picture of Frank and Jeannie holding each other smiling.

"What the fuck is that?" Max felt herself shake.

"Maxine watch your mouth."

"You said you'd never move it, you already took all the others down… where is he?" Maxine demanded her ponytail whipping around her shoulders.

"I put him in the attic, it's just until we have a place for him." Jeannie explained

"A place?" Max spat "this is his place! Instead you put a picture of- of – that!"

"Don't you dare talk about Frank like that he is your step father!" Jeannie replied standing up to face her daughter.

"Shut up mom!" Max shouted "you promised you'd never move that picture! You promised!"

"It's just temporary!" Jeannie retorted. Max felt her stomach turn as she looked at Frank's stupid grin in that picture hold her mother.

"What about him is he temporary? It is my birthday after all I do get one wish" Max snarled "Oh wait you wouldn't care about that just like dad right?"

"How dare you!" Max hit a nerve her mother's lip quivered as Frank entered, a perplexed look on his round face.

"What's all the yelling about?"

Max turned her head away not looking at her mother "Get out of my sight" she heard her mother say.

"What?" Max wondered

"You heard me, get out"

Max saw an emptiness in her mother's eyes she had not seen in a long time. Since her father's passing in fact. Max said nothing instead she went upstairs not before hearing her mother fall into small sobs. Max's own eyes stung with guilt, there was anger between the both of them that had been sitting there for years.

'I just need an escape… I need to get out…'

Perhaps her new game was more of a salvation than just a mere gift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Game On **

Max's screen flashed on as music played through her laptop's speakers.

'About time you came on!'

It was Ashley she recognized that message tone on her Facebook. She opened the window and typed back.

'Jeez, eager much I only just downloaded the game. It's installing now.'

She closed the window and resumed the download, according to the timer she had about an hour left. Again that familiar bleep of a message tone piped up again.

'Ah that's gonna take forever! I better fill you in on the details then'

Max flexed her fingers about to type back when Ashley send another message.

'You can be either male or female. There are five races: Human, Merfolk, Fairies (if you are a female) and Elves (if you are a guy) and Monsters. But they look different and have different abilities depending on what alignment Evil or Good.'

Max rose a brow: 'that's a little black and white don't you think? Good or Evil?'

'Max we don't have time for your liberty speeches!'

Max scoffed rolling her eyes. Ashley continued filling her in. After all that information her download was finally finished she just had to finish up and start playing.

'Alright it's done Ash, see you in there?'

'Sure thing babe, see you around! Meet me in Andy's room!'

With a few more settings options to go through after about 20 minutes she was finally able to reach the customizing menu.

"Hrmmm… Male or female?" Max asked herself she hovered between the two choices going with a human male. She had to admit the graphics were interesting, the art designers had done well with sharp features and round eyes. After an hour or so of more decisions she launched herself into the world of DiZ'nee.

"Alright… here I come…"

"Whoa!" Max gasped she looked down at her small hands and tattered peasant clothes. She was adorable. Big round blue eyes, short scrappy hair. Her eyes poked out the sides of her bob cut her clothes were quaint peasant clothes like you would see in a medieval village. "Well guess I'm a real boy now"

She now He looked around the place. It was huge, desks and colourful posters hung from the walls above. It was as if she was in a little boy's room. Or rather a giant boy's room

"Hey there partner! You look a little lost"

Max looked up to the voice, it was a bright smiling character all dressed in what looked like a Sherriff's outfit. Max peered closer at the mark above his head. It looked like an admin tag.

"Uh hey, yeah I'm new. My friend said she'd meet me here this is Andy's Room right?"

"Sure is! And it's always great to see new faces!" he cheered. This guy was way older than her, with a square jaw and the same happy eyes as everyone else character around here. "Come on then I'll show you around!"

"Uh okay…" Max replied looking at her surroundings with a hesitant gaze. She noticed more players appearing. Some large beasts some women in glamorous dresses appeared wandering around lost.

"There's always a newbie joining every minute or so." Max's guide explained.

"Well then what does that make you… partner?" she said

The brawny sheriff pointed to the golden name tag floating above his head.

"Woody, I'm the Admin around these parts I show new players what's what so you can have as much fun as possible"

"I figured the admin thing…." Max mumbled her round eyes flicked to a few sets of coloured circles glowing by the large white wooden door "What are those?" She saw people disappearing as they walked into the pools of light.

"Gateways, they lead you to the main map. This section here is a tutorial area where we teach players how to act and behave and how to play. Call it player moderation."

"I thought they had terms and conditions for that stuff…?" Max pointed out

"Yeah but, who actually reads that stuff?" Woody shrugged. "Let me take you through some basic combat at least until your friend gets here"

"Well… I don't see the harm…" Max shrugged.

Woody gave a firm nod "Alright, partner what you want to do is make sure you maintain a good position on the battlefield-"

"Hey! I thought I was in charge of combat training!" came another more powerful voice.

Max whirled around to see another man hovering over the pair. His outfit was more space like and heavy set. It definitely had to be some expensive armor.

"Buzz… come on you were busy…"

"Ah!" Buzz waved a hand at the cheerful sheriff dismissively. "What's your name kid?"

"Max" Max replied to the spaceman.

"Come on let a real soldier show you how it's done" Buzz nudged Woody.

"You're such a jerk."

Buzz just gave a flippant wave to his co-worker. He just guided Max to his other recruits showing them out to move their body and what weapons they had. The girls of the group used skipping ropes and yoyo's as they means of defense as least in the beginning anyway. She was thankful to at least have the choice of a slingshot and wooden sword.

By the looks of things all new players started off as little boys and girls.

She had to admit they were cute animations. Even the young little monsters getting in on the lessons.

It was a simple enough mechanic, just timing your weapons and blows. Nothing she couldn't handle.

She just felt sorry for one player who was getting some serious lag his character kept flying around the room like there was no gravity!

"Alright cadets it looks like you're ready to go out with the rest of them. Careful, there are players out there that won't go easy on you just because you are new. But don't give up!"

The players cheered with their leader as Max managed to catch the eye of a rather tall looking creature. He had big goofy eyes, balloon like pants a large black nose and buck teeth.

Max wasn't sure what he was but she best way she could describe him would be a walking talking dog.

"Maxxy!" waved the goofy creature. Another smaller creature stood beside him. This monster was a personified duck. He wore dark armor a long flowing cape and a wide brimmed helmet carrying a long sturdy staff.

"Ash?" Max questioned as she split from the crowd recognizing her friends voice spilling out from the dog man's large mouth.

Suddenly she felt her tiny body be scooped up by the large golden gloved hands of the beast.

"Remember its Goofy now!"

"Goofy?" Max asked being placed down again, Ash nodded the beanie on the tip of her head waving about in a mad frenzy. Max looked over to the smaller creature beside her.

"Donald?" Max outstretched a hand "uh… hi it's-"

"Max…. it's me"

"Daniel?" Max asked looking at his name tag again "Donald? Did you misspell your own name?"

Daniel sighed taking down the dark mask covering his beak "Daniel was completely taken…"

"So he took a tip from the suggestion bar" Ashley or rather Goofy replied. "I think it's adorable for a duck."

Max scoffed "What are you anyway Ash?"

Ashley shrugged "No idea, he was the only Monster skin I liked."

"That and they look incredibly similar" Daniel smirked.

"Shut up Donald" Ashley teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Finally!**

Max felt her two friends move her towards the pools of different coloured lights she had seen by the door earlier.

"You went through all the tutorials right?" Asked "Donald" Max found it so odd a teenage boy's voice emitted from the anthropomorphic Duck's mouth.

"Uh yeah, sure" max nodded finally breaking herself of her stare "The only thing that has gone past me is. Why am I a kid? I mean you guys look like adults in here…"

Ashley's Goofy waved a large hand and chuckled. Strangely enough her chuckle suited the odd looking creature.

"That's just how everyone starts off, you did notice all those other guys you were training with right?"

Max nodded "Right, yeah…." Now that she thought about it, it made sense. Rendering her question a bit pointless.

"I remember when Donald here was just a little bit of pond scum himself. I took him under my wing" Ashley's character showed off his two buck teeth.

"Pond scum?" Daniel snorted, using a hand (or rather a wing) he flicked a rather glittery scarf he had been wearing around his yellow beak.

Max had to admit both 'Donald' and 'Goofy' were well equipped for such goofy characters. With Goofy's golden armored gauntlets. Golden chain mail tunic topped with billowing velvet green pants he was ready for combat.

Donald's robes were more mystic wanting to blend in to his environment. (Daniel was never one to stick out in a crowd anyway compared to his twin sister.) Now that Max looked closer at the duck's it seemed to reflect the night sky, with swirling silver stars and even a moon stitched into it. His wide brimmed wizard's hat cast shade over his big blue eyes. He was also protected by light armor plates that ran down his chest and his wide feet.

"Alright hold on Maxxy, don't want to get separated."

"Huh?" All of a sudden Max felt herself lifted up by her companions and shoved into a green pool of light. Everything flashed around her as she sunk through going to the next world.

Max fell to her rear, holding her head feeling dizzy from the whole experience.

"Whoa…" she mumbled "Where are we now? Ash?"

Ashley hauled up her friend by the under arms whispering into Max's ear "I have to ask you to call us by our character names now. People get a little sensitive when you break the role play thing…"

"What is there a lynch mob in waiting if you don't play their 'game' properly?" Max's cheeky grin fell when she didn't see Ashley or rather Goofy crack a smile. Relenting she sighed "Alright, Goofy, Donald lead on… to where ever the hell we are going…"

"Alright!" Goofy unfurled a scroll from one of the many pockets in his braided leather belt. "Hrmm, let's see here…"

Now that Goofy's back to Max she noticed a large shield and long sword strapped together on her back. 'Must've just come back from a quest, it would explain all the armor…"

Max tore her eyes away from the pair as she looked around. They were in some kind of forest. Yet Max had a strange feeling, it didn't look like any 'normal' forest. In fact the trees looked like they were sculpted into shape. Max peered closer at a nearby rose bush that was grown into a circle. She squinted looking at the 'red' roses.

"The hell…?" Engaging on of the flowers Max reached out her stubby male fingers just about to touch a petal when.

"Max!" Goofy pulled her back with a shrill tone "Jesus don't touch that!"

"What why?" Her eyes went round as she fixed her tunic and brushed off her brown shorts.

"You're barely a level one that would have killed you!" Goofy scolded.

"What it was just a rose right?" Max shrugged innocently.

"They are laced with 'red death'" 'Donald' explained. "The Red queen orders her followers to do that every so often, so only she knows a safe path in and out."

Max gasped "What? You mean someone has taken all this" she indicated with her finger on the map Goofy held.

"Evil doers can take over any land they want. Villain's rules, Princes are the only ones with enough influence to take it back. It just sucks that she had to take this one, it was always such a great place for newcomers to start. It's where we started…" Goofy added.

"If we can't get out then why are we here?" Max wondered her impatience growing.

"The Red Queen lets us stock up. It's a traders market and she rules it. She is the best alchemist I've seen, and nice enough if you know… you can pay her back…"

Max shook her head Daniel was always the diplomat, but to her she just sound greedy. "I don't think we should support her if she is doing this, this is just not fair. People shouldn't have to watch out for death trees! This is a dictatorship!"

"Again with the liberty speeches. Now you're talking like a DiZ'nee Hero!" Goofy laughed his face fell continuing. "But right now, we haven't got a choice the sooner we get supplies the sooner we can get back to the Troop."

'The Troop?" Max thought back, she had heard Ashley mention something about a Troop when she first started the game a year or so ago. Not that she'd ever go into too much detail, she would always say 'Max you have to wait till you get the game'. 'Must be her clan or something…'

As the three trudged along Max took in her surroundings. There were several different coloured paths leading this way and that into the twisting and dark parts of the land. It was eerie that this place was so colourful. Twisted trees hung over them. There were traps everywhere to which Donald could spot using the light from his staff. Not to mention the constant feeling that they were being watched. On top of that the dead silence was not helping matters.

She even swore she saw a garden of flowers cackling evilly at her.

"What the hell is this place?" Max asked "I didn't see this anywhere on the cover..."

"This coming from someone who watched all the Saw movies." Donald rolled his eyes.

"Hey that was just pointless gore. Not scary at all…Except for the first one. At least that was half decent" Max's tone stayed dry.

"It was a really bright and happy place to play once. New players would meet friends here and clans we still have today were made here. But that was under 'Good' influence. Now it's become gnarled and horrible because of the Queen's 'Evil' influence." Goofy explained using animated movements.

"So, depending on your alignment and decisions in here you can change your environment?" Max asked

"That's the gist of it" Donald nodded.

"Okay, that's pretty cool" Max admitted staying close to her friends.

"We're here to see the Red Queen" Donald puffed out his chest standing before the other two. After what seemed like an hour or so of navigating the Horrible Forest. They finally made it out through to the castle gates. Not that they were the easiest to spot, it looked like the gates were shaped from more square hedges. Max had to admit, it was an awesome design. Cascades of red death roses were strewn over the walls with a mix of plain white roses. Statues of gargoyles sat atop the walls watching all who dare enter.

"State your business" came an English accent of the knight. A large red heart carved into the front of his silver armor.

'Geez they take this whole role play seriously huh…' Max thought to herself deciding on staying silent. Sure she loved video games but she was never this into them.

"Supplies and Trade." Donald tapped the butt of the staff against the pebbled path.

"Very well, won't be a moment" He replied and with that he paused, then a confirmation screen came up before them.

'Red Queen has allowed trade, would you like to proceed?'

Donald and Goofy agreed, as did Max as she was part of the party of three. Once sorted the three went through the gates up to the throne room of this 'Red Queen'.

Their footsteps echoed against the marbled floor. They were stared down by various guards who either seemed to bear a Heart, Diamond, Spade and Club symbol on their armor.

"I already have 6 of these!" Came a shrill female voice from the end of the hall.

"It's all I could get! I'm sorry!" begged a small orange furry creature. He must have been new due to the sheer size of him "I'm only a Level 3…"

"I'm only a level 3!" Mocked the royal "Red Queen" sitting her throne of gold and rich red velvet. A horde of items and treasure all around her. Max snorted surprised that she didn't lose most of her treasure due to the sheer size of her behind. "I have heard enough! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" she screamed.

"No please!" the little guy begged dragged away by her knights while she waved a hand dismissively.

"God, poor guy…." Goofy shook his head sadly.

"Wait, can't they just respawn?" Max asked shrugging not taking it as seriously.

"She deletes accounts, and takes any loot anyone has." Donald explained.

"How is this not stopped by the admins?" Max hissed "This is B S... Happiest Place my-" Max stopped by her friend's words.

"Who knows… it's just always been like this…" Goofy shrugged

"Shhh, it's our turn" Donald hissed.

"Your Highness, I present Goofy the Defender and Protector of Clan Goof Troop." Max could hear Ash's stifled laughter. "And Donald the Mystic of the Mighty Ducks… along with Max"

Everyone around her looked rather deflated at her lack of creativity for her screen name. But quickly got back on track. Max looked up at the Red Queen. She was rather 'curvaceous' with long black hair that ran down her shoulders. Her round face covered with pale makeup. Her lips painted bright red matching her glorious gold and red dress. Her eyes coated in more black liner than Max had ever worn in her life.

"Well?" she ushered impatient.

"Your highness" Donald bowed. "We need some supplies, would you like to trade?"

"Better be something good, you know the punishment if otherwise" the woman told them.

"Yes of course"

It made Max sick to the stomach seeing Daniel and Ashley act like this. It sounded like they were genuinely afraid of this person. Max folded her arms keeping her mouth shut.

Donald and Goofy presented the Queen with various rings and jewels they had found even some crafting items. The Queen smiled her dark eyes falling upon Max.

"She didn't come with us, she actually joined today" Goofy explained putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

The Queen looked over them as silence hung of them like a blanket of thick wool. She looked unimpressed.

"It's his Birthday?" Goofy added as a last plea.

"Oh how lovely!" The queen smiled her disposition changing. "Very well I will let you pass for now." The Red Queen smirked "I hope –"

Suddenly men burst in restraining someone by the arms roughly.

"Let me go please! I haven't done anything wrong!" A twitch of recognition buzzed through Max's skull.

"Stand aside!" The queen ordered the three as they moved immediately the Queen lent forward on her chair. "Who is this?"

With that the minions threw the captive to the ground roughly making her yelp. "I was just-"

"Silence!" the Queen Screamed "Knight of Heart's tell me where you got her!"

"She was in the gardens majesty, fraternizing with the guards" He told his queen.

"No!" the young girl squeaked. Her clothes flowed about her like a dance. A small white tunic sat over her bubbly blue dress. With a silver and blue cape reaching the small of her back draped over her neck shielding her neck and chin. A black ribbon pulled back her blonde locks. Bright blue eyes pleaded up at the Queen.

"Is that another alchemist?" Donald asked Goofy.

"Looks like it…. She has alchemy gauntlets and boots, but I thought they were rare?" Goofy thought aloud. Max's eyes would not leave the girl there was something familiar about her voice.

"Fraternizing!?" the Queen howled.

"No! Please I was just helping them paint the roses red!" The girl told the queen "They looked tired!"

"How dare you speak to me peasant! And how dare you touch MY property! Take her to the dungeon!"

"Wait! I need to find my friend! It's her birthday today-!"

"Alice?!" Max exclaimed before she could help herself all eyes on her now.

"Only speak when spoken to boy!"

All her will was gone exploding into a "Shut up!" Sending gasps through the halls. "Do you mind, moving your mouth away from the microphone, it's fucking annoying!" Max was at Alice's side now. No one picked on her friends, especially not some 12 year old behind a computer.

"How dare you!" the Queen growled "Do you know who I am?!"

"Yes…" Max rolled her eyes "The crown gives it away, your highness" she replied sarcastically.

"Maxine is that you?" Alice asked "I well… I thought you were a girl?"

"I am" Max replied "Well not here, but… I am! I thought you were stuck?"

Alice shrugged with a helpless smile "Well it was a half-truth, but I must admit I did break my promise"

"Hmm?" Max asked

"I kind of tumbled into a Rabbit Hole, literally…" Alice giggled.

"Wait who is this? What's-" Donald was cut off

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Shit!" Goofy barked "Run!" the knights drew their weapons locking onto them.

Max grabbed Alice shoving the guards aside "Come on!"

"Oh goodness!" Alice gasped "who knew Wonderland would be such a violent place…" Alice mumbled under her breath.

The now party of four pelted as more and more guards chased them. Max snorted "this place is called Wonderland?"

"Yeah…" Goofy told her laughing drawing his sword and shield. Deflecting enemy fire while Donald waved his staff this way and that carving a path through their enemies. "The Red Queen has a sick sense of humor."

"Alice in Wonderland…." Max put together "Somehow that has a good ring to it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Allies and Deadly Deals

After their banter. They managed to make it outside. Donald's strong magic and defense spells keeping away most of the damage.

Forcing themselves deeper into the Queen's den of death they managed to gain a fair distance between them and attack. What they needed was a place to at least hide out, they needed to think of a plan.

"Over here! Quickly!"

"Who's that?" Donald hissed concerned "a trap?"

"Does it matter?" Goofy spluttered "I have got too much loot to die now!"

The four followed the whispers deeper and deeper into the woods until they made it through to a large square of dark trees. It was the perfect spot at least for a few minutes.

"Get down!" hissed the disembodied voice

Max looked around she wasn't exactly trusting of anyone in this place. After all her first impression of 'Wonderland' wasn't as wondrous and wistful as the name suggested. That was when she felt a small hand in her own seeing Alice holding her down with the huddling bunch.

"Don't worry" she whispered "you can trust him"

Before Max could question it, someone hissed quiet. Holding her breath. Metal boots crunched against the grass approaching closer to them. Weaving through trees and shrubs.

'…crap…' Max thought guilty, after all it was her fault they got in this mess. Yet she couldn't help but smirk to herself as she thought of the Red Queen's stupid face. 'Totally worth it…'

Snapping her out of it there was a bark of orders stopping the feet in their tracks. After a long pause the boots turned and headed in the opposite direction growing fainter and fainter.

When they were sure they were clear, the entire party let out a long breath.

"Well that was fun" Goofy laughed making Alice giggle. That goofy laugh was always contagious.

"If you call that fun…" came that same voice that had aided their escape "Then you're my kind of people…"

A light breeze tickled Max's nose as if someone had poked it. Sure enough there was a rustle in the trees.

"Cheshire!" Alice chirped "Come out, it's me Alice"

"As you wish" The voice was louder and closer, Max's head snapped to see a tall young man standing next to Alice. What caught her eye the most was the magenta and violet furs strewn across his head. His cape was sown with the same furs making him look like some kind of jungle beast.

Alice jumped away in surprise as Cheshire smirked winking at Alice.

"Wait you know him?" Donald asked.

Cheshire dashed appearing right in front of Donald with that same playful smirk on his face.

"Cheshire Cat at your service" he outstretched a slender hand. Donald did a double take before shaking his hand. That was until Goofy shoved him aside.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Goofy, This is Donald and-"

Cheshire teleported right in front of Max now. And now he was before her she had to admit his unique golden eyes were hypnotizing. His pointed face giving him boyish good looks. As his lips pulled back to show his grin she noticed a set of pointed teeth glaring before her. Due to his rather bright furs it was hard to see anything else but his face.

"Max, right?" Cheshire outstretched a hand for her, to which she took keeping her grip strong. "Oh nice grip… for a girl" he chuckled

"Sorry… I guess I talk too much…" Alice immediately apologized from behind Cheshire.

"But a lovely talker you are" Cheshire swept his furry cape about him as he turned back to Alice. Max folded her arms, this guy did help them but she still didn't trust him.

"How do you two know each other?" Goofy stole the question right out of her mouth.

"She was a Damsel in Distress, so what's a guy to do?" Cheshire shrugged.

"That's not…completely true" Alice scolded "But yes, he helped me navigate the forest when I first got here. Even though he wasn't exactly… straightforward."

Cheshire laughed "it's part of my charm."

"Wait so you know your way around? Without getting killed?" Goofy asked "I thought-"

"Only the queen knew the paths out and in?" Cheshire finished raising a thin brow. "No, no, no. Who do you think taught her everything she knows?"

"You?" Donald asked "You let her take over Wonderland? To take all those accounts away? You gave her that power?" he advanced.

"Hey, you have me all wrong!" Cheshire's eyes widened an inch "She was a newbie just like everyone else, she came to me for tips on how to play. Being here as long as I have learnt a few things… alchemy…. Magic… how the game works..."

"But she got out of your control…" Max realized.

Cheshire slumped "yes… unfortunately. Ungrateful lump she is…"

"So if you know your way around… can you get us out?" Goofy wondered optimistic.

"Yes of course, any friends of Alice's are friends of mine." Cheshire waved a hand "But… what are friends without favours?"

"Here we go…" Max rolled her eyes "Always something…"

Cheshire chuckled looking at Alice "I can see why you like her, she's so cheery." He stood before them wagging a finger at Max "No jewels, or any loot you have. Just a mere promise."

They awaited his response all different expressions across each of their faces.

"I want Max to promise me the Heart of the Red Queen."

"No way!" Gasped Goofy and Donald "No one knows what it looks like!"

"Not to mention it's probably guarded by thousands of her minions!" Goofy added.

"Max you don't-" Donald stepped forward only to be cut off.

Max stepped forward confident "What makes you think I would do that for you?"

"Because I saw how much joy you took in wiping the smile off her face. Wouldn't you like to do that permanently?"

Max thought on it he was right, that did feel good.

"Max, you can't agree to this you're barely a level 1…." Donald warned her.

Max narrowed her eyes "I can level up," she shrugged "and besides it sounds valuable." She hissed the last part "Even if I do promise, he'll get us out and we won't have to see this place again, it's a win win."

"I hope you know what you're doing McCrawley" Donald told her.

Max turned back to Cheshire. "How will I-" he pressed a finger to her lips.

"When you are ready I will give you the full briefing." He told her seriously "Do we have a deal?"

"I have your word we'll all get out safe?" Max asked.

"You have my word"

"Then you have a Deal, Cat." Max told him shaking on it.

"Finally a 'boy' of honor" he smirked using the term 'boy' loosely. "All of you, with me" he beckoned to them. As they waved the trees and thorns seemed to weave a path as he pulled a wooden stave from his thick coat. A white jewel embedded in the top glowed softly. Sending dark creatures back with horrible squeals and screeches.

Max could even hear Ashley and Daniel's amazement through their characters.

This game just got a whole lot cooler.

"Come on then, last one there is a rotten egg" As they followed Cheshire further there were more scuffles in the bushes.

"They're onto us!" Goofy shouted.

"I knew they'd surface sooner or later" Cheshire huffed. "Let's move" The sorcerer or whatever he was, waved his twisted wooden staff again willing the trees to move around the group. As guards closed in on them Cheshire waved his hands wildly. More trees dashed about them creating a wall behind them to stall the guards.

"Here!"

Max's eyes flicked to the small hole in the undergrowth. Had Cheshire just created a portal or was it always there?

"We can't fit in there!" Donald snapped.

"You don't have a choice duck!" With that Cheshire knocked Max's friend off his feet into the small hole. Max had to stifle a laugh at the choked scream he let out as he descended.

"Go" Cheshire ordered them, Goofy gave a strong nod.

"Reminds me of the Water slide back home, except dry and dirty" Goofy giggled jumping in letting out a cheerful whoop.

"Max" Cheshire stopped her "Here" he shoved a small pink jewel into her hands.

"What is it?"

"Consider it a testament to our 'promise'" he smiled "When you are ready just say my name. I'll know where you are"

Max nodded "I better not regret this" she mumbled stuffing away the jewel.

"You won't" Cheshire told her grabbing her shoulder sincerely. "And, look after Alice will you?"

Max took Alice's hand as she gave a small gasp of surprise. "She's a big girl she can handle herself."

"Huh?" Alice wondered oblivious "Oh… never mind." She waved smiling back at Cheshire "Thank you for everything Mr Cat. And be careful"

"As you wish" he bowed.

"Ready?" Max asked, Alice gave her a smile swallowing hard. With that the pair jumped through into the next world.

"Maxxy! Maxxy!" came the voice of Ashley. "Praise the King he's alive!"

Max scoffed it was so funny seeing Ashley role-play. She was really into it. It made her happy and to be frank it made Max happy too. Max lent up and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Not another maze I hope…." Alice sighed referring to something she must've gone through in Wonderland.

"Nope! Nothing like that!" Goofy swooped them both up "We're in my town now!"

"Huh?" both Alice and Max lent around Goofy taking in everything. There were in the outskirts of a bustling town. The grass was lush and bright green, the skies were a scenic blue with puffy clouds circulating above.

Quaint houses with large windows and flower covered balconies lined the streets ahead. Shopkeepers peddled their wares as citizens waved and talked. It was like the perfect little town straight out of a children's picture book.

"Oh my, it all looks so lovely!" Alice cooed scooping up her skirt as they strolled.

Max was also amazed at the beautiful colours and soft sounds weaving through the town but didn't let it show nearly as much as Alice. "It's a bit bright…"

Goofy laughed messing up Max's hair "Such a Max thing to say." Goofy stood ahead of them with Donald who Max only just noticed again. "This is the Castle Village, you are now within the walls of DiZ'nee Kingdom!"

"Too bad we didn't get any of the Red Queen's balms like we planned…" Donald mumbled.

"Max was right, we were aiding and abetting a criminal! who needs that stinking Queen anyway…" Goofy stood up for her friend. Remembering Max's strong disagreement against the deal from earlier. "Not to mention we got two new allies out of it!"

"Yeah… I wouldn't exactly call that guy an ally… he was a bit shifty..." Donald tapped a webbed foot.

"Oh he is a very nice person once you get to know him" Alice assured them.

"See, the cute blonde girl trusts him!" Goofy waved his big gloved hands. Turning to Max he went on "Speaking of which, how did you know who she was?"

Max shifted awkwardly, she hadn't told Ashley or Daniel of her online friend Alice. She didn't think it was important. It especially made her feel terrible the way Alice sounded deflated that Max's friends didn't know.

"Sorry…" Max sighed "Alice. These are my friends I told you about. Ashley and Daniel."

"Goofy and Donald" 'Goofy' corrected in a hushed whisper "It's nice to meet you!"

"I met Alice online a while ago going through forums. She seemed nice so I kept her around. We've been talking for a month or so."

Alice gave a small laugh at Max's dry comment.

"Oh okay" Donald nodded "you're not weird are you… I already have too many weird women in my life"

"Oh no!" Alice assured him in her musical British accent "I mean not that, that's a bad thing!"

Goofy nudged Alice playfully "Come on then Alice, let's head to HQ."

"HQ?" Alice asked "So you weren't lying you own this section?"

"Well… no so much own…" Goofy tilted his head from side to side. "My brother and I took it for the people. We combined our organizations together to drive off those evil doers"

"Evil Doers?" Max asked

"What?" Goofy shrugged

"Oh nothing, ya big dweeb" Max joked.

"Anyway" Donald interrupted "Goof Troop and the Mighty Ducks have had an alliance ever since. It's been pretty peaceful so far, the people are happy we're happy… I just hope the Red Queen doesn't declare war." he looked over at Max.

"Yeah, they are always really messy… I mean you have the risk of losing knights and loot… ugh it's a big mess…" Goofy told them.

"Wait, you have knights?" Max asked "Like your own knights?"

"Yeah, only for declaration of war really. But you guys don't have to worry you're only level 2." Goofy indicated to himself "Let us level 20's worry about that!"

"Ah! Come on!" Max sighed "that sounds so cool!"

"Did you say Level 2?" Alice asked. She looked at her friend "Maxine your first level up well done!"

Max folded her arms "thanks but that doesn't get me a personal army does it…"

With that they all laughed, as Max scowled. That would definitely come in handy if she was to take on the Red Queen. She looked down at her pocket where the pink jewel sat. 'Me and my big mouth… nice going Maxine…'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Reality Sucks**

"Hey what's the time anyway?" Max wondered curious as she glanced down at the smooth pebbled path leading to this mysterious HQ.

"About…." Goofy gave a small choked gasp "10.45, my Mom is gonna kill me!"

"10.45." Max groaned exhausted "Don't we have a math test tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Goofy gasped beginning to fret.

Donald just watched on folding his arms "Well, well, well." He tapped a webbed foot "Look who should have studied but decided to play games instead. Hrmm?"

"Don't look at me, I'm the birthday 'person'" Max replied using air quotes.

"Oh dear…" Alice added all of a sudden "I hope my little escapade didn't cause this" she sighed guilty.

"No, no. These two aren't exactly model students with or without games." Donald glared at Max "Well at least Ashley 'tries'"

"Oh" Alice looked at her own time "It is quite late over here too… time really does fly when you're with friends hmm?"

"Right!" Ashley beamed through Goofy.

"Late?" Max huffed "I know you don't sleep much anyway but 3.45 really?"

"Its fine, I'll be right as rain in the morning. Plus I have no surprise tests to worry about" Alice replied "See you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it!" Goofy saluted. Sure enough Alice was gone "Looks like you have to see the Goof Troop tomorrow huh?"

"Later Maxine" Donald and Goofy waved. With that their colourful Characters were gone.

"Yeah… see ya…" Max mumbled hitching off her headphones and closing down her programs. She put her device away into its padded case keeping the dust away. She sat on her bed as the dim light cast an orange glow over her arms and side of her face. She looked over to the door as the reality set in.

Her face fell into her hands as she groaned. She was back in reality, her mother still hated her yet not nearly as much as she hated herself thinking about it.

"Happy Birthday, to me" she sang to herself in a soft sob. Her eyes sting with tears of renewed guilt.

"Maxine! Someone's here to see you" came the voice of Frank, much to her disgust. Maxine hitched on her leather tie up boots unplugging her ears free of headphones. She changed her studs for the black spider web ones given from her cousin in Scotland. Due to leaping straight into the world of DiZ'nee yesterday her mother had sat the gifts she had gotten on the small dinner table.

Maxine pelted down the stairs as she tied up her hair in a loose bun this time.

"Where's Mom?" Max huffed not looking at Frank as she went to open the door for her 'guest'

"She's uh… she's out. All your birthday presents are on the table" Frank smiled "But next time, don't run down the stairs…." He warned with a friendly enough chuckle

"Maxine! You finally resurface!" came the cheery voice of Thomas Mc Crawley. Maxine's youngest brother. His presence distracted her enough not to reply to Frank.

"Oh. Hah. Hah" Maxine snorted.

Thomas poked out his tongue heading over to Frank for breakfast. Maxine shook her head smirking and turned back to the front door reaching out and clicking the lock open. Sunlight poured in from the open door illuminating the tall and handsome young man standing before the frame.

"Hey there princess" he winked his dark lashed eyes more on the green side. He was the spitting image of her late father. The strong jaw and dark locks with matching dark eye brows. Yet his youthful smile looked a lot like Thomas's boyish one.

"Toby!" Maxine jumped to embrace her older brother. "You came?"

"'Course" he kissed her on the forehead, placing her on the ground. "I called, but you didn't answer so I came up"

Max moved aside to let him in as she moved off to the dining table. Thomas gave a small gasp between bites upon seeing his eldest brother.

"Chew yer toast Tommy, or it'll run straight out of yer mouth"

Tommy gave a defeated roll of his eyes as he chewed his toast. Maxine couldn't help but notice the family's old Scottish accent more present in Toby's voice than in her own. Then again Toby was older than the pair of them when they moved to America.

"Hello Tobias" Frank's round eyes turned cold as they looked over to Toby. "Would you like some toast?"

"No thanks Frank" Toby's tone reflected the same standoffish tone of Frank's voice "I was just coming to drop off the kids at school"

"Oh." Frank gasped in surprise "Well… That's good of you Tobias"

"Yeah" Toby nodded turning back to his brother and sister. "So how about it? Wanna go for a spin in Dad's Mustang?"

"Yeah!" Max and Tommy cheered.

Maxine ate her breakfast as fast as possible, deciding to grab her own cereal not wanting Frank to make her anything. Tommy and Maxine swept up their things and stood by the door. Tommy the first to bid Frank goodbye to which Toby and Maxine followed begrudgingly.

"Drive carefully!" Frank called out to Toby who simply waved back silently.

Tobias headed to the long white vintage style car removing his keys from his pocket. It was still in near perfect condition. It was good to see Tobias looked after the 1970's mustang as well as her father did.

"I haven't seen this in years!" Thomas gasped in awe his doe eyes exactly like their mother's. "I didn't even knew Grandpa still let you have it."

"Why wouldn't he?" Toby rose a brow puzzled.

Thomas looked sad as he thought back "Because Mom-"

Tobias shook his head, Maxine could see the fury that creased his otherwise handsome face. "Mom's decisions aren't exactly reliable" casting a glance back over at the house, bitter.

Maxine felt a pang of guilt as she agreed with her brother mentally. The car accident was no one's fault, yet Tobias seemed to target their mother for it subconsciously. 'Probably because if dad hadn't have taken Mom's car-'

"Let's just get to school." Maxine shook herself free of those horrible thoughts. Getting into the front seat as tommy crawled into the back.

Tobias started the engine fixing his rear view mirror and ceasing the thin wheel. "There's been a change of plans" he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Maxine queried. Her own dark brows raising, somewhat suspicious.

"School's cancelled on our schedule today." Tobias told her, Maxine swallowed hard. She didn't exactly like her sudden spontaneity after their father's death. She was just glad he wasn't into more dangerous things like he used to be.

"Sweet!" Tommy cheered pumping two fists in the air.

Maxine said nothing. That math's test playing on her mind.

"What's the matter?" Tobias asked rolling his eyes "Have you gone all responsible on me?"

"Well…" Maxine began.

"Come on Max! Dad would want this. Just us three hanging out." Tobias told her.

Maxine felt her heart thump as she thought of her father. Family was always important to him. That last thing she wanted was to disappoint him further by rejecting her brother's.

"Come on Max! Please!" Tommy begged.

Maxine looked up to her older brother who smiled with his perfect teeth. "Sure, let's roll"

"That's my girl!" Tobias cheered.

"Where the hell is Maxine?" Daniel hissed from across desks.

Ashley swallowed hard. Her best friend always tried to get to school, albeit not always successful. It wasn't that she liked the academic or anything. But being friends with her for so long it was a good escape for her. "I bet she slept in"

"You don't think its drama with her Mom again?"

Ashley gave a cheeky grin "Why miss her already?"

Daniel flustered in his seat "Shut up..." he hissed.

"Well if it isn't the Crawford's. Where's your third wheel?" came the snooty voice of Brittany. Ashley shuddered at the mere thought of looking at her make-up caked face.

"Oh it's you" Ashley shook her head.

Brittany folded her arms wondering what she meant by that.

"If you don't mind, I rather not have to look you in the eye. Lest I be turned to stone" her smile was so false it would make a sleazy car salesman jealous.

"Hmph!" Brittany opened her lip glossed lips about to retort when the teacher marched in.

"Okay class you know what time it is!" called Mr Harrison. The young good looking math teacher smiled at his students clapping his hands together.

"Yeah…. Can we get it over with already?" came the sarcastic tone of the class heartbreaker. Peter Pan. Ashley looked over her shoulder pushing her long silky brown ponytail over her other shoulder. He had only been to this school for about a year, but he had made a lasting impression. She had first encountered him in English class reading a passage from 'Anne Frank'. Half the girl's including herself, fell in love with his accent. He was charming and funny, what girl wouldn't like the guy?

Peter rubbed his nails across his jacket looking up at the teacher with his glinting almond eyes. His dark blonde hair falling just before them.

"Peter I know you are impatient … as always…" Mr Harrison added unimpressed "but there is no harm in last minute preparations."

Peter groaned slumping in his chair, Mr Harrison shook his head.

"Now the rest of you." He addressed "do any of you have last minute questions before I hand out the papers?"

A couple of students put up their hands. Ashley being one of them. Hopefully it would buy her friend time to get to school.

'_Maxxy, I hope you're okay….' _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Family Issues**

"Here we are"

Max looked up the building 'Randy's Rollerdrome'. She thought back to her childhood when her father would pick her up and spin her around while she giggled and squeaked with joy. She always loved the Rollerdrome. So much so that her father would take her out of school every birthday and take her here. That tradition evaporated with her father.

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder "Happy Birthday, Max"

Max nudged her brother in the stomach "You sentimental bastard"

"But you looove me" Toby poked her ribs as Max slapped him away trying to stifle her laughter.

"Let's go!" Tommy giggled along with his brother and sister. They entered the Rollerdrome.

It looked the exact same. A large oval rink sat in the middle of the complex. Only about 3 or 4 people were skating along the rink's smooth surface. The familiar sound of wheels rolling against the smooth surface were enough to make her forget everything else.

"Wow…" came Tommy's awe. Max noticed him munching on a potato chip, he'd already gotten into the vending machines it seems. "You do smile"

"Shut up" Max hooked him into a headlock tossing his already messy dark hair.

"No!" he laughed "No chips for you!"

"Oh yeah, give me those!" Max tried to snatch but Tom was quicker as he used his free hand to jab her ribs.

"Hey, kids." They both paused and turned on their heels both in an awkward stance. "Size 9 and 13 right?"

When the threesome put on their rental skates. In Tobias' case he wore roller blades. The two younger ones started off wobbly. Tobias skated backward holding each one of their hands making fun of their lack of coordination. After a few rounds of the rink though Max was able to pick up her skill once again skating with much more confidence than when first starting. With Tobias and Maxine's help Tommy got a little better daring to leave the rink's support bar.

Tobias and Maxine meanwhile dared each other to races when she got more confident again. Speeding around the rink smirking and laughing all the way. Unfortunately Maxine was yet to beat her brother his tall lean body seemed to offer little to no wind resistance.

"Hey I won that time!" Maxine folded her arms skating next to her brother again at a casual speed.

"Bull shit." Tobias smirked "Everyone saw me kick your butt 'Maxxy'"

"Ah piss off" Maxine nudged him sending him into the wall much to his surprise.

"Oi! Skates!" Tobias growled.

"Oh sorrryyy" Maxine mocked.

"That's it!" much to Maxine's surprise she felt herself swept off the ground and onto her brother's shoulder. She gave a small gasp of surprise looking down from her new vantage point, it was a bit disorientating. "Jesus Max, lay off the pies"

"Hey! I didn't tell you to pick me up!" Max slapped the side of her brother's jaw.

As they whirled around the ring she felt on top of the world. She felt like she did when her father was around. She felt like a kid again. That was until her eyes caught onto the large clock hanging above the rink.

Maxine watched it tick over. It was late afternoon by now. She could just picture Ashley's 'angry face' staring her down at missing her test. To be honest she wasn't exactly proud of herself. Then her mother's face came into view she couldn't do it anymore.

"I want to go home"

"Max?" Tobias asked "Come on don't be a sourpuss"

"Tobias! Take me home" she snapped her voice shaky. Her brother skidded to a halt and she climbed down. Skating silently to the edge of the rink, hating herself all over again.

"Max? Toby what's going on? Is Max okay-"

She heard her youngest brother say. Tobias shook her head "She's just acting like Mom. Temperamental as always."

Tobias' words stabbed her insides like a blunt knife. All she wanted to do was please him. Yet having no father put him in an awkward position, he had to step up being the oldest. While their mother struggled to make ends meet Tobias was a more of a father to them. Yet after Frank and Tobias' falling out he had become a more estranged family member.

And yet their mother did nothing to stop it.

Their drive home was a silent one between Max and her brothers. Tommy would pipe up to say something but she didn't listen instead she sank deeper into her own mind. And the more she thought about what was going on in her reality the more she wanted to return to the Land of DiZ'nee.

She could be brave, and do what she wanted. There were no financial boundaries, she didn't have to be anywhere like school. Anything she dreamed could come true. She could slay enemies with the strength of a warrior or use magic like a powerful witch (in her case wizard).

Yet again she broke from her thoughts when the mustang pulled up to the house.

"Ah! Thanks Toby, that was-" Tommy's smile fell as three sets of eyes fixed on the frazzled looking woman standing outside the door. Arms folded and brow furrowed.

"Ah shit. Don't say anything let me handle her alright?" Tobias told them turning off the ignition.

The three stepped out of the car slowly.

Before they could get inside Maxine saw her mother marching toward her and Thomas. Her iron grip seizing around her and her brothers arms.

"Mom!" Max whined "You're hurting me!"

"Don't talk to me!" she snapped. "I can't believe you could be so irresponsible! Even after yesterday's little tantrum"

"Mom!" Tom shouted wiggling free of his mother's grip "it was for Maxine's birthday Tobias didn't mean anything by it-!"

"Be quiet Thomas!" their mother hissed grabbing at her youngest son.

"You can't just ignore me Mom" came Tobias' voice as he folded his arms.

"Oh I can assure you Tobias, I am not done here" Jeannie warned her words laced with anger.

"Jeannie are they home are they-?" Frank came stomping out of the door. His rotund middle jiggling about as he stomped. His full cheeks flushed and his thinning hair was wild. He looked distraught, almost as much as their mother. "Oh thank god!"

"Mom!" Tobias ignored him

"Don't talk!" Frank's eyes targeted her brother Max looked over her shoulder as they got dragged into the house.

"Now do what I say for once and stay inside!" Jeannie scolded "You are grounded for 3 months Maxine, Thomas get to your room."

"3 months?!" Maxine shouted "I can't believe this!"

"Mom! It wasn't her fault-"

"Quiet Thomas! Get upstairs!" Jeannie scolded as her son headed upstairs giving Max a sympathetic look. Jeannie turned to Maxine "As for you. You need to learn responsibility young lady. Your acting out needs to stop now. I am just glad your father isn't around to see what you've become…."

Maxine stood their defeated everything she did was a failure. It was always a match between Toby and their mother. To impress one you had to let down another. It was like being pulled in two different directions.

Home used to be a safe place, but it felt more and more like a battlefield every day. And Maxine wasn't about to lay down. She could hear Tobias and frank going at it like two years ago. She couldn't let him leave again, not like this especially when it was her fault.

"You straight up lied!"

"It's none of your damn business Frank! They're my brother and sister!" Tobias poked his chest. Max saw her mother dash outside joining the ruckus.

"They are children! Just because you dropped out doesn't mean you can influence your brother and sister to do the same." Frank shook his head "You are an adult Tobias. And I made the mistake to trust you with them. I think you should leave" Frank dismissed him.

"What?" Tobias scoffed. "No, not this time Frank." Tobias' eyes looked over to see the small stature of his mother standing by Frank. It felt like his heart was ripping apart seeing her standing there. "They're my family goddamn it!"

"And you think abducting them would help you?" Frank asked "Please, just go"

"You're not my fucking father." Tobias spat stepping up to Frank staring him down "Don't tell me what to do."

Frank raised up his hands trying to calm himself down. "Step back Toby, you need to calm down."

"I am not gonna calm down. You're kicking me out of my own family-"

"Toby… just go" Jeannie added "I can't deal with this right now love."

Tobias saw that same look from two years ago. He looked up at Frank who looked a little alarmed he was so tempted to punch him in the face. Then he looked back to his distraught mother. She must've been looking everywhere for them.

"Fine..."

"No!" came a female scream. It was Maxine running out of the house. "Mom! How can you let him go! Don't let him go! He's your son!"

"Maxine get inside …" Frank hissed pushing her back.

"Max piss off" Tobias waved her away not wanting her involved.

"Toby!" Max turned to Frank "He's my brother!" Max pounded at his chest "How dare you kick him out you piece of shit!"

"Maxine that's enough!" Frank hissed again his voice shaky.

"Frank is right, get back inside now!" Jeannie demanded trying to grab for her.

Her adrenaline pulsed in her veins as she raved on. Her rationality vanished as she felt her arm swing out toward Frank. She felt herself shoved hard to the ground. Her head bouncing against the thick grass. She could hear yelling all around her as she saw Frank standing over her. He looked at his meaty hands his eyes wide and fearful.

"Maxine I'm so sorry! Are you-?"

Max got up shoving him off and headed into the house and up to her room. She felt her head throb from where she hit the ground. It wasn't enough to give her a concussion but it was enough to shock her. She didn't want to be here anymore. She had to leave.

At least now she had a world where people wanted her around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Goof Troop**

Max walked along the pebble stone path she had left off last time. She fixed the mop of boy cut black hair on her round head away from her eyes. Taking a peek around the stalls and shops, she caught her small male appearance in the reflection of various windows. Yet something else behind the reflection was far more interesting in a particular window.

There in the wood framed shop was a suit of armor. The shoulder plates were sharp and pointed, showing dominance. It reminded her of the old Chinese Imperial armor she had seen in various movies.

"Whoa…." She sighed looking at the stats written on the tag. It was immune to magic and gave a 50% critical chance bonus. "If only I had 25000 gold pieces…" She mumbled to herself looking at the 50 gold pieces she possessed in her ratty pockets.

"You looking to buy it too huh?" asked someone from just behind her.

"Yeah, maybe" Max turned to see a young teen. Max looked them up and down, he wore simple leather strapped armor with a long thick sword. He was a simple looking guy with just below shoulder length straight jet black hair. Their thin almond shaped eyes and olive skin gave him the appearance of someone with oriental descent.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hey" Max nodded "'Sup?"

"Nothing much" he sighed his voice a little high pitched for a male "I mean uh-"

"Maxxy!" came a familiar voice.

"Ah Jesus" Max sighed looking over the new comers shoulder "That's my friend A- I mean Goofy"

"Oh, so your name is Max huh?" asked the teen.

"Yeah" Max nodded fixing the small beanie sitting on her mop of hair "Much to my misfortune. Yours?"

"Uh Ping."

"Ping?" Max asked, he looked a little deflated at her reaction "Sorry but…" she chuckled "Ping?"

"I know…. It's not the best name for a warrior… everything else was taken..." he shrugged.

Max shrugged "Hey, whatever you tell yourself buddy."

Ping gave a halfhearted laugh. Max couldn't help but notice something bothering him.

"Glad you showed up…" came Daniel's unimpressed tone through the beak of his online persona Donald.

"Where were you today?" Goofy asked, she could just see Ashley pouting as she said it.

"Look I'll tell you later." Max dismissed them both "Guys this is Ping."

"Ping?" Goofy and Donald spluttered out in unison.

Max looked up at Ping "I'm guessing this reaction happens all the time then?"

"Yeah… you could say that" Ping replied fixing the strap that attached the sheath for his sword to his back.

"Well I think it's a cute name!" Goofy cooed.

"Doesn't exactly scream warrior material…." Donald replied noticing the thick sword across his back.

"It's not in a name, it's how you play." Ping defended.

"He's right guys, stop being assholes" Max joked.

"Hey! I said it was cute!" Goofy defended. His cartoony eyes fixing onto Max's. "Alright well I promised you a HQ so, let's go!"

"Speaking of which I'll catch up with you guys later. Inbox me if you need a quest done" Donald informed Ashley more than Max. His tone was stiffer than usual.

"Right on brother." Goofy waved as the Duck clashed his wooden staff against the ground disappearing in a wave of blue smoke.

"Hmph…" Max huffed "What's up with him?"

"Ah… just something at school" Goofy dismissed, Max had a sneaking suspicion that her friend was lying but decided not to push it. She'd had enough drama for today.

"Hey… Uh do you mind if I tag along? I haven't been playing long and-" Ping piped up. The two turned to him.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Goofy welcomed "Speaking of which… where's Alice?"

Max slapped her forehead "I haven't texted her all day… shit… she probably thinks I'm dead or something"

"I'll inbox her for ya if you want" Goofy offered, Max assumed they must have become online friends after their session.

"I can do it." Max assured her. She messaged her friend via her Facebook page. After that task she returned. "All done."

"Alright! Come on!"

With Goofy as their guide Max and Ping walked side by side getting to know one another. Ping was a pretty nice guy, although he was much softer spoken than a lot of other teen boys Max had come across. Then again this was online, and you can never be sure who's on the other side. Yet something about Ping was genuine, every question Max asked seemed to receive an honest answer.

"So you live in China?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"Your English is … sounds a hell of a lot better than mine" Max joked.

Ping chuckled "Well, it's harder to read. But after learning it for half my life I think I'm used to it."

"Oh cool." Max nodded. "Should I start learning Chinese?"

Ping folded his arms "I think I would pay to see that. I don't think you'd last long."

"Hey!" Max looked appalled and then relented "yeah you're right…."

"We're here!" Chimed Goofy

"What is this a party?" Max wondered looking at the green and yellow flags floating from the roves around them. The sky streaked with pink and gold due to the sunset making floating lanterns glow with halos of gold. Dancers pranced along the streets moving past them, as music floated through the evening breeze.

"Carnival Corner, actually" Goofy replied.

"I've never been to this part of town" Ping looked around in quiet awe.

"How long have you played?" Goofy wondered

"About… 3 weeks?" Ping told Goofy.

"No wonder, you most likely haven't even explored 10% of the map yet." Goofy shook his head as the threesome headed toward a set of oak doors. Max noticed that the doors belonged to a large Carnival caravan.

They entered the caravan, confronted by 10 other people.

"Whoa…"

"Goofy!" called out a small dog-like creature that just looked like a younger version of Goofy.

Everyone's oval eyes turned on the three of them "Goof Troop! Stand to attention!"

Every creature in the room got up from their seats and stood in a line. All were different sizes and shapes but of the same species as Goofy. Each had their own armor and weapons. But Max noticed all the Troop had the same green and gold symbol on various parts of their armor. Max looked up to Goofy finally noticing the same symbol on his gauntlets. It was the shape of a loyal dog.

"Goof Troop, these are my friends Max and Ping." he smallest of Goofy's followers waved. "I say we give them the 'Handshake'"

"Oh Jesus…. No" Max sighed.

"Handshake?" Ping repeated.

Suddenly the pair was swept one of the fatter soldiers with a cheery smile. Both shuffled along, always embraced tight by the next as a welcome to the Troop.

"Welcome! Welcome!" they sang "All for one and one for all!"

Ping gave a small smile "What a welcome" he chuckled.

"You could say that again..." Max mumbled.

"Alright Troop at ease" Goofy ordered with a goofy snort and laugh. Goof Troop was at ease once more resuming their previous activities.

"So this is your clan huh? Goof Troop?" Max asked to which Goofy replied with an enthusiastic nod. "You really went all out on the 'goofy' theme huh?"

"Well you know what I'm like" Goofy shrugged "It's all or nothing"

"I like it. It's cosy" Ping smiled.

"Thank you Ping" Goofy smiled. "Oh by the way, there's a weapons case over there feel free to grab some… better weapons" He mainly looked at Max when he said this.

Max looked down at her plain clothes "You don't happen to have any armor lockers over there do you?"

Goofy laughed again dipping a gloved hand into his pockets pulling out a sack of cash. "There's 1000 gold pieces in there, it should be enough to get a decent set of armor to start off with." He clicked his tongue "that is if you don't find any over there."

"Goof, you don't have to-" Max waved her stubby hands in protest.

"Goof? Huh? Looks like you're getting into it now huh?" Goofy ignored her "Now, go on."

Before she headed off to the lockers. Goofy offered Ping a few pieces too to which he denied not wanting to trouble the lovable goofball.

While rifling through the lockers Max picked a long thin sword and shield. It covered her for both defense and attack. In no way was she going to pick one of the more glorious weapons in the case. They were completely out of her league.

"Looks like its more window shopping for me" she said to herself. She walked back over to the doors taking in the smell of warmth as she walked past.

"I'll see you later Goof." Max waved

"Alright just come back here when you're done. We're going on a quest tonight" Goofy smiled as the rest of the Troop cheered a loud 'Here, Here!'

"Max, I think I'll come with you." Ping said "I just want to get more of a look around"

"Uh sure…"Max shrugged not bothered either way.

"Alright see you guys. Oh and Ping, feel free to come here when you need somewhere to chill kay?"

"Got it, thanks Goofy" Ping nodded with that the two left the Caravan and into the evening once again. Again the pair talked about a whole number of things, school, their countries, hobbies and other interests. It was so interesting hearing how someone from so far away lived.

"So you and your mom, live in an apartment?"

"Me, my mother, and my father" He nodded "A lot of Chinese people live in apartments, it's far easier to get to school that way."

"What's school like over there?"

"Uh… it can be hard, but that's like any school right?" He chuckled.

"Yeah I guess, I just thought." she paused for thought. "You know… Asians are always really smart so…" Max almost kicked herself at her stereotyping but Ping just brushed it off.

"Well I guess compared to American schools yes." Ping smirked.

"Hey!" Max growled "You wanna say something about the land of the free?" she nudged him. Both laughed neither one taking anything they said in offense.

Max looked down at her feet as she walked

"But yeah… Americans are a little slack" she smirked.

"It's not slack it's just different… different cultures go about things different ways." He shrugged.

"Yeah" Max nodded "You're right" Max looked up at the glowing signs before them "Geppetto's Arms n' Armor…. hrmmm?"

"Should we check it out?" He asked.

"Why not it looks decent enough" Max shrugged. Max entered first hearing the small jingle of a bell. No one came to their service but she managed to hear shuffling in the back.

Ping shrunk back from one of the cuckoo clocks that sprung a small bird from the top of the clock at the signal of a tick.

"Oh customers! Good evening!" cheered a hunched over yet cut old man. Round spectacles sat on the edge of his button nose. A moderate puff of white hair sat atop the old man's head. Max's eyes floated to just above his head, looking for a player name. But as she suspected this shopkeeper was an in built character.

"Would you like to sell, buy or trade friends?"

"We would like to buy please." Max nodded

"Of course!" he smiled "Right this way"

The pair followed the old man to the left side of the shop as he told them to go through everything and if they needed anything, they need only ask.

Max rifled through the shop, looking for something practical but not too expensive. Ping was happy to suggest various designs and give his input when she tried a gauntlet or two.

The sun sank behind the hills getting later and later. Lights now illuminated the pebbled streets signaling nighttime.

"I think he's closing up soon, did you find something?" Ping asked hesitant.

"Aha!" Max had a bundle of armor in her arms, small enough to fit her tiny boy's body. She placed a set of dark metal gloves and matching boots. They looked sturdy, although a little rusted and missing a few scales of armor, pleased with her pick. Having enough left over she decided on a small chain mail tunic. Purple material was sewn into the chain mail to give it a more fashion conscious look.

"Alright that's 800 gold pieces all up."

Max handed over the pieces looking up at Ping "you getting anything?"

"No, I'm saving my coin."

The old man, whom she guessed was Geppetto by this point gave her a small smile. So Max passed over her coin, Geppetto even insisted she used the fitting room to equip her new armor. It all fit well and gave her decent enough protection. At least she could help in a fight now.

"Come again friends!"

The pair waved goodbye as Max admired her new armor. "Hey this ain't too bad..."

"Yeah it's great..." Ping nodded. Max detected something in his tone.

"What's up?" she asked "are you mad 'coz I took so long?"

"No..." he replied. "I just think, we'd better get back to Goofy" Ping whispered his eyes darting around a little cautious.

"Why?" Max shrugged "Come on... I thought we could take a look around, you know get a lay of the land" Max suggested.

"Any other night I would but, I just have a bad feeling." Ping replied.

Max looked around her mind alert upon seeing villagers darting into their homes. Children snatched indoors by their worried mothers. Those already inside shut the doors and curtains as if wanting to keep something at bay.

"Yeah... so do I..."

Sure enough the two walked faster to get to Carnival Corner. If there was something coming they didn't want to give themselves away by running in a panic.

That was the plan, until Max smacked straight into the torso of a dark and tall figure. Ping helped her to her feet immediately.

"Well what have we here… new players huh?"

Max stood her ground. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Look at the little guy trying to be all tough… ain't he cute…" came a harsh accent. Their attackers shrouded in darkness. Max and Ping could only make out a pair of figures.

"It's two against two, there is a 50/50 chance for either of us here!" Ping held the hilt of his large sword bravely. "We aren't looking for a fight!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that mate." Suddenly at least 4 guys stepped out into the circle of light bearing down upon them. All looked scruffy, some old some young. All, however looked dangerous.

Max cursed under her breath. She had to think of a plan, maybe if she stalled them enough maybe Goofy would come looking for them here.

"Come on, I see your cronies, but not you. Some tough guy huh?"

"An introduction you want hrmm?"

Now that Max listened closely she could here an English accent. He chuckled as did his little 'gang' as more came out of the shadows. That was when a sharp glint caught her eye.

"Call me Hook. Captain Hook…."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Ahoy there!

Ping and Max had no choice but to back off as the gang moved in closer. Captain Hook as he so called himself stepped into the light, revealing a young man. Much older than the pair of them.

He wore a deep crimson trench coat. His diamond pointed chin lined with stubble, as various beads hung in his long dread locked ponytail. His most noticeable feature was the glinting hook on his left hand.

"So, what are two young men doing out this late?" he looked around, his men leered in the dark "Didn't we make the curfew to stop rat bags from roaming my streets at night?"

The men around him sneered flintlock pistols clanging together as they moved in on the pair.

"You…" Ping hissed "So you were the one they talked about!"

"You know him?" Max glared over her soldier.

"I have heard the rumors." Ping replied shortly "He's a cheat and a murderer. He picks on weaker players for his own selfish gain"

Hook shook his head "I am a protector of the streets." He looked down at the pair "Especially from little vandals like yourselves."

"We just wish to get back to our group" Ping replied.

"I knew it they're with him! Let's kill them both!" growled one of the crew.

"I don't think so, they don't look as nasty as his band." Spat another.

The group ended up in an open argument, before Max could make a break for it. Their leader, Hook cried out.

"Enough, all of you!" He waved his hook immediately silencing all. "We have guests…" his eyes glinted with danger. "No, they're aren't Lost Boys, that much is true. Never the less, there will be a curfew fee for prowling around this late."

"Pay up!" demanded a shorter man, his crooked nose and scarred face implied he was in more than one fight in his time. The most eye catching thing about him was a red bandanna he wore over his ginger curls.

"No way!" Max protested gripping the hilt of her sword. "You can't just charge people for walking home! It's a free country!"

"Oh. Ho, Ho!" Chuckled the ginger haired man "Looks like someone doesn't know the law of the land, capt'n."

"Well men, looks like it's going to be a fun night after all!" Hook sneered waving his hook "Well go on! Beat the gold out of them if you have to!"

Max withdrew her blade and shield. She didn't like the odds but maybe with a few well timed blows they could dash back home and get the Troop for back up.

"Hold onto me!" Ping hissed

"What-" Max felt her shoulder shoved around behind Ping's lithe body. He rose his right arm holding a large fiery orange pendant. It reminded Max of her magenta pendant.

The group of men charged weapons swinging with a thirst for blood. Max kept her shield up but obeyed her previous instruction and stayed with Ping.

"Mushu! Come forth!"

Max's eyes shot wide open as red and black smoke surrounded Ping's feet. Could he be casting a spell? Light erupted from the stone blinding all around.

"Captain?!"

"What was that?!"

"I can't see!"

"What magic is this?"

"Ping? Ping?!"

Before the light cleared Max heard a blood curdling roar of some kind of demonic creature. Its body was long and blood red. Light danced off his elongated scaled body. An abnormal orange glow surrounded the thing as it stood before Ping almost protective.

"A-A dragon?! You have a Dragon?!"

Ping didn't answer his companion. Instead he signaled with his broadsword "I think the fight is much fairer now Captain!"

The men quivered in their boots as the gigantic, as the fierce dragon stood before them. Captain Hook's smile was gone replaced with a frown. His men prepared to retreat. Until he shouted over another dragon's roar.

"Men! Take them down! Or they'll be no gold for any of you!"

With new found resolve the captain's men charged.

"Mushu! Fire!"

Mushu snorted as smoke curled out of his nostrils. His jaws opened letting out a jet of red hot flames burning anyone and anything in its path. A lot of the men were down by that point. Yet some bravely fought on.

"Tail whip, Mushu!"

Mushu curled his almighty tail sending a blast of wind as the dozen men left sending them all backwards stunned.

Ping ran off into battle as Mushu fought on without instruction. The Dragons dastardly claws raked the air.

Ping's swings were strong but due to that they were difficult for him to recover in time. Max ran in beside him still in awe of the giant beast fighting with them.

One fatter man swung a large axe down upon Ping to which he abruptly stopped with a mean swing of his thick sword. It was then a game of who could last the longest under the pressure.

Max meanwhile deflected arrows from an oncoming archer, closing the gap between them. When she was close enough, out whipped her sturdy shield. She sent the archer stumbling. While he stunned she grabbed her blade shoving it straight through the weak part of his chest plate. It was a fatal blow. Removing her blade she pivoted on her heel immediately engaged in another fight.

This one was tough, had to be at least 5 levels above Max. His swings were well timed and she could feel her stamina drained just by blocking his blows. Out of nowhere another player shot out of a cloud of smoke, stabbing her straight through the calf.

With a cry she fell to the ground trying to fend off the other man with her shield. 'Shit! I'm losing health and fast….' she thought her heart beginning to pump. If only she bought potions during her trip!

"Leave my friend alone!" came a cheery British accent.

The man standing behind her fell rolling to put out the flames on his body. The man in front of her was beaten down with a swift uppercut of an ornate spear.

"Maxine are you alright?" came the hand of Alice beaming down at her, her blonde hair dancing behind her along with her blue robes.

"Max." she corrected "remember?" Max replied getting up, pain shot through her as she winced.

"Max!" gasped Alice "you're injured!"

"That damn guy!" she cursed. Alice stood up to the plate, pulling some kind of brew from her robes.

The young woman poured it over Max's open wound. The effect worked in a second.

Max tested the leg, it was completely healed "Sweet"

"Better?" Alice wondered, awaiting a thank you.

"Fine thanks! But we can't-" Max reacted at the sound of the loud roar dragging the girl with hear around a stone wall into someone's garden. Sure Mushu was on their side, but by the way he charred all those people. She didn't want to risk getting in its line of fire. Just in time they were shielded. The rolling flames spewing forth from the mouth of Ping's beast. Max could hear yells and screams as the remaining few fell.

The flames cleared, making sure it was clear Max stepped out first. The path before them was burnt and charred. Bodies disappeared leaving small piles of loot behind.

Max just saw a puff of smoke as Ping fell to the ground, he must've been completely drained from such a massive attack.

"You will regret this…" came the husky voice of Captain Hook. 'How could he have survived?' Max thought to herself. He leaned on his sword just before Ping. "All of you!"

Max drew her sword again "We won't have to after-"

"Don't" Ping said raising his arm "He's had enough"

With that the Captain hobbled off leaving them behind. Alice ran over to the crouched over Ping.

"Are you alright? I have never seen a beast like that before"

Ping waved her away taking a vial of yellow liquid out of his jacket. Max guessed it was a stamina potion, looking at the three bars on her screen. One yellow, one purple and one green.

She gathered from the beginning that the green and purple were Health and Magic. Yet the yellow remained a mystery until now.

"He… he's a friend of mine." Ping smiled.

Max folded her arms looking down at Ping "That didn't look like an attack a new player could do…"

Ping sighed getting up "I'm sorry, I haven't been completely truthful Max." he shuffled his feet "I've been grinding in the 100 acre wood for a month or so now."

"So you'd be-" Max looked at Ping who now glowed with a fierce red showing a number tick over just above his head.

"Level 19 now…" Ping shrugged.

"So how do I know I can trust you now?" Max huffed looking him up and now. It explained why Ping looked like a young man instead of a boy like herself. Then again his oriental looks and smooth skin did give him the gift of appearing younger. "You might just turn around and take me out."

Ping laughed "What would a level 19 want with a level 5?"

'Level 5?' she thought 'I must have levelled again...' Max shook her head getting back on track. "It's not the point, you still lied Ping."

Ping must've understood how this looked, he had lied to get an alliance. It went against his own morals to do so but it was all for a noble purpose.

"I know and I'm sorry, really. Max you're a nice guy and I just needed friends… the guild I wanted to join... wouldn't take me because I wasn't good enough."

"What?" Alice gasped "They excluded you! They can't do that, every Guild has to at least let new recruits have a trial before they reject you." Alice was in disbelief "You fought brilliantly just now!" she assured him optimistic "and I only just arrived. Why would they do that?"

"The Imperials are an elite group. I just didn't meet their requirements… " Ping sighed " I can see why, they're the only guild with a neutral land." Ping explained further "So like I said I have been levelling up to get back there and show them what I can do." Ping smiled "And even then when I fought, it was Mushu who did all the work. I just-"

"Come on" Max rolled her eyes "Don't go all humble now. I saw you fight, you were great. And that summon, was pretty badass…" Max nudged him "So I guess I can forgive you… for now."

Ping opened his mouth the retort until there was a clang of shoes against pavement. The three turned to see Goofy along with 5 members of his Troop beside him.

"What happened?! Maxxy! You okay!" Goofy's brow creased with worry.

"I'm fine, thanks to Ping and Alice."

"Who was it?" asked a fatter ally behind Goofy.

"Captain Hook" Ping told them sending gasps through them.

"Damn it" Goofy cursed "I thought we got rid of him last time… he must be running out of funds again…"

"Again? This has happened before?" Max yelled

"Come on. I'll tell all three of you. If you defeated Hook, I don't think it'll be wise to get inside was as fast as possible. He'll want blood for this."

When they finally arrived at the caravan. Max sat between Ping and Alice. Goofy stood before them. His men sitting around the wooden table. Adding in their pieces of information about the Captain's history with their pleasant town. He told them of the reason the Captain prowled the streets, to which disgusted Alice. Max was silent taking in what they said.

"He frisks players for money?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, usually at night or when they haven't found a guild yet. It's all for his open war over in Neverland." Goofy shook his head.

"He fights 'The Father' of the Lost Boys." Ping added "He's just as terrible as Hook. They are both self-serving, pigheaded, warmongers."

"Neverland's a wreck because of them…" came the small guy Max had seen earlier. "He snatched up my brother… sorry I mean Fox" He corrected himself "Before I could get him to join here. I told him not to, that it was bad." The small boy dog looked down as his ears flopped over his face.

After thinking for a moment he switched his conversation's direction getting to the point. Finding the subject of his brother too sad.

"He throws his lower level members at Hook like they're nothing. All their gold and items go to him or he feeds them to… to…"

"What? Feeds them to what?" Max leaned forward wanting to know

"Tick Tock…" he whispered scared out of his mind.

"Well he won't be touching you Scout, we won't let him!" came a brawnier Troop member "Right Goofy?"

"That's right" Goofy nodded. "You stick with us, he won't touch you." His men cheered.

"Well shouldn't we be doing something then?" Max shrugged "Like warning people about this guy? Or guys?"

Everyone looked around at each other hesitant. They eyed their leader, all in agreement that they were against Max's outspoken nature.

Goofy laughed trying to keep the peace "He's high spirited that's all!"

Max looked at Ping and Alice looking for someone to agree with her. "Come on! I'm not alone in this right?"

"What can one small Guild do?" Shrugged a man "If Father found out we were bad mouthing his guild he could have us disbanded!"

"He's right! I put too much gold into this guild!"

"I just got these boots!"

Max rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair. Goofy barked at everyone to calm down. Goofy looked back at Max, his expression blank.

"Goofy, we're friends…" Max pleaded "We can't just the new kid's get this shit. I mean come on, I'm one of them!"

"Max… I don't think it's such a good idea right now. Besides you're safe with us!" Goofy added hopeful. "Maybe when we expand. I mean hey! You Ping and Alice could join officially!"

Max knew she was trying to keep the peace like her brother but sometimes acting was the only solution.

"The longer we wait the worse it's going to get Goofy." Max replied, raising a brow "Are you bailing on me?"

"No Max, I…" Goofy looked between his guild mates.

"So you're gonna send us into the fire just because some guy you met wants to be a hero?" shouted a member.

"We're members too! Don't we get a say?" called another. Before any more arguing could burst out Goofy calmed her team.

"No! Guys I-" Goofy turned to Max, the latter who shook their head.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. If I wanted to sit on my butt and twiddle my thumbs, I wouldn't have bothered installing this game in the first place." Max left her chair looking over her shoulder at Goofy.

"Maxxy! Please! You promised we'd play together-!" Goofy protested.

"Yeah, I thought that meant doing something!" Max replied "I didn't think you'd play into the politics like everyone else …"

"That's not what I want!" Goofy shook his head "I just want to build something before charging off into unknown territory!" Goofy planted both gloved hands on the table before her "You can't defeat them Max. Not without an alliance."

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell am gonna try." Max replied shortly "Which is more than I can say for any of you."

Goofy leant back shocked at Max's response. With that the dark haired boy left leaving Goofy behind staring out the door as he walked.

"Wait! Max!" called Alice pushing out the chair as fast as she could. She whipped her head around "Thank you Goofy for everything" she curtseyed before running out after Max. After a few more minutes of silence Ping rose from his chair looking between Goofy and the door.

"Max is right… alliance or not. The power balance is out of place and… I won't sit by and let it continue!"

With that a long stretch of silence followed. Goofy turned back to his men giving a harsh sigh.

"Fine. Max. Just Fine…. have it your way..."


End file.
